Never Let Me Go
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Death leaves a heartache no one can heal. Love leaves a memory no one can steal. No demons or gods would stop him in his quest of being reunited with her. He would search any and all life times until he found her again, and this time, he promised. Itachi promised himself that he would keep her safe this time. ItaSaku pairing. AU. There will be character deaths!
1. Unbelieving

Alrighty! So I've been reading a whole bunch of ItaSaku fics and I just had to fucking write an ItaSaku fic cause reading fics of this pair totally made me love them. Lol. Anyways, I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, but one day, instead of taking notes in class, I fucking typed this. Lol. Anyways, this isn't canon at all, but will be mentioning some things that are familiar, although again, it isn't canon. It is AU. Anyways, it's been a while since I posted anything here and I'm glad to be back.

Enjoy!

 _Italics are past events._

* * *

 _The sun was setting when Itachi was headed into his and his love's room. It was a long day and he had spent most of it in the other side of the palace, trying to come up with a peace treaty with a neighboring clan. He stopped, however, when he saw a puddle of blood seeping from the bottom of the door, to the inside of the room. His held his breath at the sight of it, but out of instinct, he rushed inside. Upon entering the room, his heart completely stopped. There was blood everywhere. From the bed, to the walls, blood decorated the room, but what caught his attention, was the body of a woman lying in front of the door to the balcony. Time seemed to freeze as he took in everything, when he noticed the woman's chest still moving, albeit slowly, but moving. Itachi rushed to the woman and gathered her in his arms. He carefully maneuvered the woman so that he was looking at her face. He pushed back the hair that was in her face, and gave her the smallest hint of a smile when she smiled at the sight of him. One would think that Itachi wasn't showing any emotion, but to this woman… this woman that was dying in his arms, she could read him by the look of his eyes._

 _Very weakly, she lifted her hand to place it on Itachi's cheek. He responded by leaning into the soft hand, and reaching for it with one of his own. "Itachi-kun…" The woman said but stopped when she began to choke on some blood. Itachi only shook his head as he wiped some of the blood that spilled down her chin. "Please… do not speak…" He said. She let out a painful laugh and looked back to his onyx colored eyes. They both knew that this was it. She was dying, and they could do nothing about it. She would be dead before he called to someone for help. Itachi looked down the woman's body, checking her injuries, and saw the deep and large gash that started at the woman's left hip, and ended to her right side of the chest._

 _"Itachi-kun…" The woman said again, doing her best to ignore the pain. Itachi looked into the emerald jaded eyes and his resolve finally cracked. They didn't need to speak. Their eyes communicated what they wanted to say. Although he kept an emotionless expression, his eyes began to water when she closed hers and gave him a lopsided smile, despite her current situation. "I love you Itachi Uchiha…" She said, her hand finally dropping and her chest finally stopping from moving. Itachi only stared at the motionless body of the woman he loved. He didn't bother to wipe the tears that fell onto the woman's cheek. Itachi smiled sadly as he pushed back the pink hair that he had come to love so much, and pressed his lips on her forehead. "…and I love you, Sakura Haruno…"_

"Alright, class is dismissed! Don't forget to turn in your topics in before you leave! Have a weekend everyone. I'll see you all on Monday." The teacher said as he watched his students walk out of the classroom in a rush. A few stayed behind to turn in said assignment that he had requested before they left. "Have you two turned in your topics yet?" The teacher said, noticing that only the two students were left. The tall, blonde haired girl let out an exasperated sigh and gave a bright smile to her teacher. "Of course we have, Iruka-Sensei! I wouldn't dream of not handing my topic in." She said in a far too sweet tone.

Iruka only shook his head at his student and chuckled. "Alright Ms. Yamanaka, let's not get in trouble before you go off on your weekend. I wouldn't want to have you staying in detention." He said, giving the blonde a satisfied look when he saw her eyes widen. Before Ino could reply, her friend quickly cut in, pushing the blonde out of the classroom as she smiled sheepishly at her friend's behavior. "She was just playing around Iruka-Sensei. You know how Ino is." The girl said, waving at her teacher before finally pushing the taller girl out of the door.

Once out the classroom, Ino finally let herself laugh out loud. "Oh man, it's so fun to joke with Iruka-Sensei. He's by far the most lenient teacher we have." Ino said. She wrapped her arm around the shorter girl and gave her a playful smile when she saw her friend roll her eyes. "Oh, come on Sakura-chan! I'm just having a little bit of fun." Ino said. Sakura simply rolled her eyes again but this time, a small smile graced her lips.

"You're just begging to get in trouble though. Seriously, it's enough that you try to push Asuma-Sensei's buttons." The pink haired girl said, earning a sound of disapproval from her blonde friend. Sakura sighed as she walked alongside her best friend. "Oh please, Asuma-Sensei is as harmless as Iruka. If it's anyone we should worry about, it's Ibiki-Sensei." Ino said, shuddering at the mention of the tech teacher.

Sakura only chuckled at her friend but nodded in agreement. They both stopped at their lockers, respectfully, and packed the books they'd need for the weekend. Once they were done, Sakura walked over to Ino's locker, where the blonde was currently checking her makeup with her mirror inside her locker. Sakura gave a slight snort when Ino winked at her through the mirror and stepped back when the blonde closed her locker. "So are we still on for later tonight?" Ino asked. Sakura hummed in response as they walked out the building.

The two girls were one of the last students who were still in the campus when they reached the parking lot. They saw a few underclassmen playing around or just trying to impress some of the upperclassmen, to which Sakura only chuckled and shook her head in amusement. They came to a stop in front of a black truck that had purple flowery designs going along the sides. The pink haired girl glanced at her friend when the taller girl turned around. "I'll see you later then Sakura-chan." Ino said, pulling the shorter girl into a hug before unlocking her car and jumping inside.

Sakura waved at her friend as she watched her drive off. Once the blonde had left the parking lot, Sakura decided it was time for her to leave as well. She walked over to her car, which was a silver colored Corolla, with a pink design starting from the middle that ended at the trunk of the car. Once inside her car, she let out a tired sigh as she let her body catch up with the day's events.

Sakura Haruno, eighteen years old and senior at Konoha High, was stressed beyond her limit. She had so much work to do in school, and on top of that, she did her best to have a life outside of school. Sakura Haruno was an orphan child since she was six years old, but that had all changed when Tsunade took her in as her adopted daughter at ten years old. Not much is known about how Sakura's parent's died, but the pink haired girl never dwelled on it since she had such a good and positive support system with her friends and Tsunade. The pink haired teen was very studious, having in mind to study medicine in college, like her adoptive mother, and loved by her friends and classmates. Yes, she had quite the temper when angry, and could be pretty stubborn, but she was one of the most popular students in the high school, just under her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

She let out a tired sigh and cracked her neck, getting rid of the kinks before she switched her car on. Sakura drove the meager fifteen minutes to her home in silence. She knew no one else was home, since Tsunade was still at the school, since she was the principal after all. At arriving at the house, Sakura tossed her keys on the small side table nearby, and slipped off her shoes. She dragged her feet to the kitchen and went towards the fridge, pulling out a nice, cold water. She took a few gulps from it before walking back to the living room and flopped down on the large couch.

Sakura figured that maybe she could squeeze on starting her assignment for Iruka-sensei's class before going out later that night. It wasn't like Tsunade cared. The woman trusted her adopted daughter enough to let her do as she pleased since she was after all, responsible and on top of her classes. That was the deal she and Sakura made when the Sakura started her year. She could do and join anything as long as she was careful, and stayed at the top of her grades.

She pulled out her laptop, and began to work on the assignment. Iruka had announced a midterm paper due before the spring started, that would count half of their class grade. They had to pick a historic event and write a report on how, where, and why it started. Sakura had decided to work on the famous downfall of the Uchiha Clan, which was a powerful family that lived many centuries ago, and was still respected to this day, although the family had died out many years ago.

Sakura was deep into her research, when the lights went out. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed, looking around the room. Everything around her was dark except for the light that illuminated her face. She sighed, putting the laptop on the coffee table in front of her before pulling her phone out. She turned on the flashlight and aimed it over to her surrounding, and walked over to the counter that separated the kitchen and living room. There was a large island on the other side, where the couch was, when she saw a blur of motion pass and go through the hallway. She jumped slightly when she heard a slam and fiddled with her phone when she almost dropped it.

"Holy hell, what in the world was that?" She mumbled to herself. She reached over the counter, knowing that the knives were close by, and pulled one out. She headed over to the table where she had tossed her keys and pulled out a drawer, grabbing a flashlight. She turned the flashlight from her phone off and quickly dialed a number before using the other flashlight. She held her phone against her ear, using her shoulder, so she could grab the flashlight with one hand and the knife with the other.

"Come on… pick up Ino-pig." Sakura muttered. The phone line went for three rings before the other line picked up. "Hey, I thought I was gonna call you when I needed for you to come pick me up. Change of-" "Ino-pig shut up! There's someone inside the house… and no, don't you dare say anything smart. It's not Tsunade-sama. She's still at the school. I think it's a burglar." Sakura said, before Ino could get in another word, which most likely was a sarcastic remark.

The line was quiet for a few moments before Sakura heard Ino speak up again. "Shouldn't you just get out of the house? Or do you want me to go over?" Ino asked. Sakura took a deep breath as she quietly walked towards the hallway. She knew by the sound of the door that it was her room that the mysterious person went into. She had a heavy door and it was the loudest one after all. "I'm not gonna run out like a scared little girl Ino." Sakura muttered in a sharp whisper. She was never one to back down from anything thrown at her after all. "Just stay on the line with me." Sakura whispered. Both girls stayed quiet on the phone as the pink haired one quietly walked towards her room. She had to admit, she was a bit scared, but she wasn't about to let anyone come in and steal from her and Tsunade. She took a deep breath once she was at the front door of her bedroom. "Sakura, you still-" "Quiet Ino." Sakura cut off in a whisper when she heard a bump coming from the other side.

She carefully pressed her ear against the door to get a better listen on what was going on, but the rustling and bump suddenly stopped. The only thing Sakura could hear was her heartbeat practically pounding on her chest. She held her breath when she heard a voice coming right through the front of the door, as if whoever was there was standing right in front of her. "I can hear your heartbeat, you know." The voice said in a cold and deep voice that it threw Sakura off guard.

She was going to back up, but as she did, she felt a presence behind her and froze. It was as if everything stopped, including her heart. She took a nervous gulp of air as she slowly and carefully turned around, but stopped halfway when she was met with a cloaked man, who she could only see his red eyes, with three black tomoe around it. "Get down." The calm and smooth voice said. "Sakura?" She heard Ino say, making her finally react. She quickly did as the man said and ducked, surprised when he put an arm around her and covered her with his body. She finally let out a slight shriek when the door to her room was smashed open and dropped her phone when she felt the man pick her up and jump back to the other end of the hallway, away from the apparent danger coming from her room.

The cloaked man gently put her down, looking at her once before he turned back around to face the attacker. "You couldn't wait a few more seconds, could you? Just spoil the fun for me why not." The attacker said with a chuckle. The only light that came into the house was that of the moonlight. It wasn't much but even then, Sakura could see the bandages wrapped around her attacker's mouth, so she couldn't really see his face.

"Hn…" was all Sakura's cloaked savior said. Sakura wasn't sure what to think. Not even five minutes ago she was working on her homework. Now she was scared for her life. She let out a yelp when her attacker charged at them, pulling a large sword from behind that she barely saw. She closed her eyes, thinking that this was how she was going to die, but instead, opened them when she heard a clash. Her eyes widened when she saw that the cloaked man had pulled out some sort of knife and block the sword. "Now, I heard rumors that you were back in Konohagakure, but I didn't think they were true." The bandage man said.

Sakura only tilted her head when she heard the name of the city. No one ever called Konoha its full name anymore. It was how the city was called many years ago, before it even became a city. The cloaked man sent a kick to the attacker, putting distance between them as he stood straight again. "This is my home, Zabuza… even you know that." He answered. "Now the question is, why are you here? You don't belong here… and you know you can't attack any humans here." The cloaked man said.

Zabuza only chuckled as he charged at them again, swinging his sword only for it to be blocked again. "Just got a bit hungry is all. I've been feeding on humans for the past few weeks and no one has stopped me. Why stop me now, huh?" Zabuza questioned, striking again but his attacks kept being parried.

The cloaked man only closed his eyes before throwing the weapon at Zabuza, to which Zabuza blocked with his oversized sword. "I'm thinking you're interested in this girl. Some of my minions came to me telling me that someone stopped them from feeding on a female human. I'm starting to think that it was you who stopped them from getting her." Zabuza thought.

By now, Sakura was only confused and scared. She looked from her protecter to her attacker, wanting to know what in the world was going on, but also not wanting to be killed. She went rigid when red eyes met her. At their eyes meeting, Sakura felt like this man could stare in her very soul. She held her breath until he finally turned away to face Zabuza. She barely managed to catch him making a few hand signs, before he breathed out fire.

Her eyes went wide, but she couldn't do or say anything because she was being lifted up and carried out of her house. She looked up to see the cloaked man, who was carrying her, and noticed that they were moving at rapid speed. After a few minutes of running, he suddenly went into an alley, jumping the fire escape stairs, which earned another yelp from Sakura. At the roof, he gently placed her down and took a few steps back.

Sakura was a panting mess by now. Everything that just happened was finally catching up and her mind was being too slow to process it. "You breathed fire and you can jump super high! Who does that?! And why did that man want to attack me? How did you know he was going to attack me?! Why did you even pr-" She was cut off when her cloaked savior suddenly appeared in front of her and held a finger to her lips.

She looked up at the red eyed man with wide eyes herself, but furrowed them when she saw his eyes turn onyx colored. Now that they were outside, she could see he had long black hair in a low ponytail. She couldn't see his face completely due to the cloak having a nigh neck collar, but from what she could see, Sakura could tell that he was a really handsome man.

The pink haired girl kept her lips closed when the man pulled his hand back and waited for him to speak. "There's a lot you don't know about the world, Sakura Haruno…" He said. Sakura looked at him skeptically when he said her name. "How do you know my name?" She asked. She tilted her head in puzzlement when she noticed him close his eyes and smile softly.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you a few things." He said when he opened his eyes and saw her expression. He motioned for her to step closer, to which she did, and grunted when he poked her forehead. "I know a lot about you… but for now, I can only tell you that my name is Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Okay! So how was it? Yay or fucking nay? This is my first Naruto fandom fic and fear not, I'm not planning on abandoning it. I will try to update as much as I can, since this just came to me on a whim, so I'm this story is being made as I go with it. Anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter.

FYI: Follows and reviews will motivate me to finish the next chapter sooner. ;)


	2. The Demon vs The Hunter

So sorry for the wait! This took longer than I originally thought, mostly because school was kicking my ass. Fucking college... sometimes I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up four years later with a degree. Lol. Anyways, not much ItaSaku interaction but more characters will be introduced into this chapter, just a head's up. Enjoy the chapter that was supposed to be up a week ago! Lol.

 _ **Bold Italics are Inner Sakura dialogue.**_

 **Bold is Sakura's thoughts to Inner Sakura.**

 ** _Indra1989: Thanks for following and reviewing! Sorry to keep you waiting!_**

 ** _Somebody Lost: Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading it as it progresses. Lol. After I gave it the title I admit that that song did pop into my head, but I named it this song referring to Florence and The Machines, mostly because I was hearing Never Let Me Go by them. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _mickyyoung: Thanks for following and reviewing! I will be continuing this so no need to worry!_**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, for some reason, that name sounded familiar to Sakura. Sakura glanced around the classroom. When she was sure that the professor hadn't come back in yet, she pulled out her phone and typed a word on the search engine. Her eyes widened when she read the first few lines as it all came back to her. Uchiha: the famous family who had died centuries ago because of the one Itachi Uchiha. From what Sakura read, Itachi Uchiha was the heir of the clan and kingdom, but when his wife died, he had left in pursuit of his wife's murderer. When he left though, he had left his land unprotected and without a leader to take his place, that they were attacked and died out. She furrowed her eyebrows as she kept reading. She didn't find anything that explained or said anything about the Uchiha having any power that would grant them immortality.

Sakura sighed as she turned her phone off and shoved it back into her pocket. It looked like she would have to look more to find the answers to the questions she had. She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the bell, signaling that class was over. "Your homework is to finish chapters six and seven on your own. We will be having a class discussion tomorrow!" the professor announced.

"Yes, Yamato-Sensei," the class responded as they packed their stuff. Sakura hoisted her bag in one shoulder as she rushed out of the class. It was lunch now, and she headed towards the library, when all of a sudden, she was met with yellow and spiky hair. "Sakura-Chan, we missed you at the party! Where the hell were you?" The boy asked. Sakura only sighed as she gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry Naruto. I got caught up with homework and fell asleep right after. I guess I was more tired than I thought." She lied. Naruto, being the oblivious one, bought the lie and just shrugged.

"It's ok. Just make sure you don't bail on us again. Okay, Sakura-Chan?" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sakura scowled at the action and jabbed his side, hard. The energetic boy yelped in pain as he jumped back, retreating his arm from the pink haired girl. "Oi, Sakura-Chan, why do you always have to be so mean, eh?" He asked, rubbing his side.

Sakura had a satisfied look on her face before turning to give him a soft glare. "Because you're an idiot, Naruto… I have to go to the library. I'll see you later, yeah?" She said, not waiting for his response as she practically ran away from him. She let out a small sigh of contentment when she saw the library almost empty. She knew that not many students liked to spend their lunch in the library, so she wouldn't have to be worried about prying eyes from people, or rather, friends.

She had so many questions, but didn't know how to ask them or how to even find the answers. For starters, she wanted to know how Ino suddenly didn't know anything about their Friday night call. It was as if she was hypnotized into forgetting that it ever happened. Sakura herself wasn't even one hundred percent sure that it was real. She couldn't remember her Friday night clearly. It was as if her memory was wiped clean from that night. She was sure it was real though, because she remembered the red eyes and name.

What frustrated Sakura was that she couldn't remember his face. She only remembered what the person told her to look into. She sighed, rubbing her face. "What was that other name he said…" She muttered to herself… She typed up the name Uchiha, and the same thing that she read on her phone popped up on the computer.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed her hands on the keyboard. She ducked her head in slight embarrassment when she was met with the glare of the librarian and mouthed a sorry before looking back to the computer screen. The pink haired teenager had a small pout on her face as she figured that maybe the internet wouldn't be of much help. Sakura pushed herself away from the desk and headed towards the back of the library.

Walking past the front book shelves, she stopped at the very end of one aisle to reach the last section of the library. The aisles were taller and the books were much thicker than the ones at the front of the library. No one really ever came all the way to the back of the library, so Sakura didn't have to be worrying about anyone passing by or having to make space for wandering students. She pulled out a few books that she thought would help, and piled them on the floor. Once she had a number of books, she flopped down in the middle of the aisle, her back resting on the book shelf behind her, and pulled a book in front of her.

Glancing at her phone, Sakura knew she would have to start putting everything away. Lunch would be over soon and she didn't want to be late for her next class. Kurenai didn't like tardiness. With a sigh, Sakura closed the book she was currently reading and pushed it off her lap. She was about to stand up, when all of a sudden, she started to feel slightly dizzy.

Sakura pulled herself up on wobbly arms and used the shelf to balance herself. "What the hell…" She mumbled to herself as she composed herself. She shivered when a small breeze passed, and Sakura looked behind only to see that she was still alone. She rubbed her arms to try to warm herself up, but stopped when she turned back around. Mist covered the hall, and it only seemed to get thicker further ahead. **_Now I know we could be a bit unstable, but this is more than I expected from us._** Her inner mind said. Forgetting the books, Sakura decided it was time to leave the library.

She was beginning to get a bad feeling and a sense of déjà vu. She frowned when she walked further, only to bump into another shelve. She shook her head, thinking it was her head playing tricks on her, but only frowned when the mist was still there, and was getting heavier. She was about to walk into another aisle when she felt a presence behind. **_Déjà vu much?_** Her inner questioned.

Sakura sharply turned around, a small gasp escaping her lips when she saw the man standing before her. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed that the bandages on his face were finally gone and showing a sly smirk, revealing jagged sharp teeth. "You didn't think you'd get away that easily from me, did you?" Zabuza asked, chuckling to himself when the pink haired girl didn't respond, but only took a step back.

Zabuza grinned down at the girl as he took another step forward; making Sakura take another step back, until her back met the shelf she had previously bumped into. "I'm not letting you get away so easily this time. You were lucky that Uchiha was there to protect you." He growled. He pulled out his sword, pointing it at her as he looked at her like a predator was finally going to feast on its prey.

Sakura watched as the man suddenly swung his large sword at her. **_Move!_** Her inner demanded, pushing Sakura to finally react. Sakura barely managed to jump just in time, the sword only cutting air. **_MOVE MOVE MOVE!_** Her inner mind yelled. **I'm moving dammit!** Sakura countered back. The mist was finally clearing out as she ran through aisles of book. She sighed in relief when she saw the emergency exit and pushed her body into the door to open it. She fell slightly from the speed and sudden force from opening the door, but she didn't waste time. With one glance back, she broke into a run when she saw that Zabuza was coming after her.

"You're fast. I'll give you that girl… but it's useless. You can never outrun me!" Zabuza yelled out. Sakura ran around the library, heading towards the football field of the campus, when her hunter suddenly appeared in front of her. She let out a surprised shriek and jumped back, falling on her bottom as she looked up at the man with fear in her eyes. **_Well, it was nice knowing you._** Inner Sakura thought. Sakura only gulped when she saw Zabuza put his sword away and pulled out a kunai.

"It's a shame you're body guard isn't here. I wanted to get back at him for trying to burn me the other day." He said. Zabuza took a step toward Sakura, chuckling when he saw the girl wasn't getting up, or pretty much moving. Sakura could only watch in fear as the man stalked towards her. **This is it…** She thought to herself, thinking that this was how she was going to die.

Sakura only looked up when Zabuza towered over her. He was just about to end Sakura's life, when they heard a familiar voice. "And what makes you think that she isn't alone?" The voice said. Before either of the two could react, a leg made contact with Zabuza's chest. Zabuza grunted as he was kicked back into the field. There was smoke around where the new stranger suddenly appeared, but it wasn't thick to hide the person. Sakura could only blink as she saw the familiar man, not believing what she had just seen.

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" The man said, giving a glance back to see the student. It was then that Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Kakashi-sensei?" She questioned, still not believing that it was her teacher who had come to her saving. Her teacher, a human being, or at least what she thought before now. Kakashi only smiled, given that the only clue to know he was smiling was the crinkle in his only visible eye. "It's okay, Sakura. I'll handle this." He said, turning his attention back to Zabuza.

Zabuza grunted as he got back up, and glared at Kakashi. "Of course you'd be here too…" Zabuza grumbled. "Anbu Black Op's Demon Hunter, Kakashi Hatake…" Kakashi only stayed quiet as both men had a standoff. The gray haired man sensed eyes on him and only glanced back, his eye crinkling in another smile.

"No need to look so confused. I'll explain everything once this is over with." He said, turning his attention back to Zabuza. The two men suddenly charged at each other, Zabuza swinging his large sword while Kakashi parried it with a simple kunai. Metal clashing against one another was heard as both men attacked and blocked each other's attacks. From where Sakura was watching, it looked like it was an even match; that is until Zabuza suddenly summoned water from out of thin air.

A strong stream of water charged at Kakashi, hitting him square on his chest, causing the man to tumble back. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled, moving to rush over to her teacher. She stopped, however, when mist reappeared again, making it difficult for her to see where her teacher was. "Sakura! Don't move!" He yelled, making the pink haired girl stop in her place.

Sakura began to shiver slightly as the cold of the mist began to get to her. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up, but barely worked. She couldn't really see much, since the mist was getting thicker and thicker, but she did hear the occasional clash of metal hitting metal. She strained her eyes to try to see through the mist, but it was no use. She couldn't see anything, just hear. Her eyes widened when she suddenly saw a kunai zoom right at her.

With a gasp, she quickly ducked under it. "Sakura?!" Kakashi called out, hearing her panicked gasp. Sakura slowly stood back up, looking down her body to see if she had gotten hurt, and gave a shaky smile when she didn't see any bleeding. "I'm okay!" She called out. She was about to say something else when all of a sudden, she bumped into a wall.

She let out a pained grunt when she walked right to one, hitting face first. "Ugh…" She groaned, rubbing at her forehead. She quirked an eyebrow when she looked around and saw that she was surrounded by mirrors. Now she was more confused. "Kakashi-Sensei?" She called out. She was about to walk out from between the mirrors, when someone suddenly appeared and punched her.

The wind was knocked out of her, and she doubled over as the fist was still putting pressure on her stomach. The force of the punch caused her to stumble back, and she rolled over on the ground, face first. Sakura pushed herself up to her knees, while her hands pushed up. She was still facing the ground and was trying to stand up, but she was struggling to catch her breath. "You can't escape. This will be over soon." Sakura heard a voice say. She looked around, trying to find the source of the newcomer, but didn't see anyone.

Once she had recovered from the blow, she pushed herself to stand up, and looked around again. This time, a figure appeared in the mirror, and then reflected off to the others. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at all the mirrors, only to see a masked boy in them all. "This is my power, as an elemental demon. Zabuza can control water, while I can too, but unlike my master, I can use ice. These are ice crystal mirrors. No one can escape this." The boy said.

Sakura was slowly panting, not wanting to show the enemy that she was scared and still in pain. She tried to look for a clearing, but saw that the boy was in every mirror. She could still hear Kakashi fighting with Zabuza, and knew that her teacher would not be able to save her now. On a sudden whim, she tried to run to the closest opening. When she was close to getting out of the ice mirror dome, the boy's reflections disappeared from the mirrors, and the actual boy popped out by the mirror closest to Sakura.

The pink haired girl never expected that, and certainly did not expect to see him step outside of the mirror, and threw senbon, needle like weapons, at her. She let out a pained yell as a few hit her arms and legs, and two hit her side, causing her to fall back.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled out, hearing his student cry out in pain. His moment of distraction was Zabuza's opportunity to swing his sword at Kakashi. Having fast reflexes, Kakashi saw the sword coming at him and jumped out of the way, but not enough to avoid the blade hit his arm. He let out a grunt as he flipped in the air and landed a distance away from Zabuza. He dropped to one knee, and clutched at his arm.

Zabuza only chuckled and grinned at Kakashi. "It looks like Haku finally made it. That girl is as good as dead now. No need to worry Kakashi, we'll devour her quickly that she won't feel a thing… well… won't feel it as much." He said narcissistically. Kakashi quickly stood back on his feet when Zabuza charged at him. He let out a small grunt when he blocked the sword with a kunai, but wasn't expecting the kick to his chest, causing him to fall back, hitting the outside of the ice crystal dome. He looked back and his eye widened when he saw Sakura.

She was in so much pain. They weren't deep enough to kill her, but they were deep enough to inflict the pain they needed to do on her. "It's all over Kakashi. No use in trying to fight back." Zabuza sneered. He was about to send his sword down on Kakashi, when out of nowhere, a kunai flew and pierced right through his shoulder. Kakashi managed to roll out of the way just as the sword was dropped, and it clattered on the floor. The gray haired man used this as an opportunity to sweeping a leg across Zabuza, causing the other man to fall. Kakashi then lifted his leg into the air, and swung it down as hard as he could onto the man's chest.

He used the shocked demon's opportunity to stand up and back away from him, before the other man could get him. Zabuza let out a pained growl as blood flowed from the hole on his shoulder. "What the fuck?!" He snarled, clutching his shoulder in pain. He stood up, but froze when a kunai was pressed against his throat.

"I warned you about hurting humans here, especially Sakura-san. Now you will face your end." A calm, emotionless voice said. Before Zabuza could react, the kunai was stabbed deep into his neck. Zabuza gurgled, trying to speak but blood quickly seeped out of his mouth when a fist made contact into his stomach. Zabuza finally looked up and his eyes widened at seeing the red tomoed eyes. "Amateratsu." Itachi said, before black flames suddenly appeared on Zabuza.

Zabuza began yelling as the flames engulfed him, until he no longer could, and turned to dust. Itachi closed his eyes before turning around, and saw Kakashi. The two seemed to have a silent conversation. Neither moving, until Kakashi finally stepped aside. "Thank you." Itachi simply said as he stepped into the ice dome, where Sakura was on the floor, breathing heavily with more senbon pierced over her body.

Itachi only looked her over once before closing his eyes again. "I apologize for coming late." He said, just before Sakura lost consciousness. The Uchiha only sighed before he turned around to face his remaining opponent. "You will face a much harsher death than your master, Haku. You made the mistake of hurting the one human I will always protect." He said in a cold and low voice. Haku appeared in one of the mirrors, and stepped out, charging at the man. Just as he was within arm's length of Itachi, the black tomoes in Itachi's eyes began to spin.

* * *

I know, I know, not enough ItaSaku in this chapter, but I don't want to drown this story with pure ItaSaku. Yes they are the main characters, and they will shine the most, but let's not be greedy assholes and shine the light on them only. There are other major characters in this story, so bear with me. I have no idea how this story is going to end, but I have in mind where I want to take it to. Before we get upset, yes, I am working on the next chapter, and I will do my best to have it up by the end of the week or by next week.


End file.
